The design of any radar poses several challenges. One challenge is that in order to have sufficient sensitivity over longer ranges, pulses emitted by the radar must contain a large amount of energy. A high-energy pulse may be achieved by sending out a short pulse with a high peak-power. However, the cost, maintenance burden, low reliability and safety restrictions of radar equipment capable of producing a high-power pulse is often prohibitive. An alternative method of producing a pulse with a large amount of energy is to send out a longer pulse with a lower peak-power. The loss of range resolution that is associated with using a longer pulse may be recovered by using a pulse compression technique upon reception of the signal. However, using a longer pulse length is also problematic since a longer pulse will lose sensitivity in the near range because any reflected signals that arrive at the radar while the pulse is still being emitted may not be received and processed. In addition, at a given radar site, there may be a blocking profile in effect which limits the range of frequencies that can be used in the pulses while trying to achieve detection of short and long range targets.